


Coming To a Theatre Near You!

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [18]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen, Mojoworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: One day Logan's going to kill him.Written for challenge 018 - "master/slave" at gen_drabble
Series: gen_drabble [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Coming To a Theatre Near You!

They came at night, put the collar on his neck when he was asleep. Next thing Logan knew, that fat, ugly piece of shit was in the stands on his mechanical throne, lips stretched wide in twisted delight.

He snarls in protest, claws dragging against the ground. They're hauling him from his cage, readying for a show.

"Do you like it?" Mojo says, gesturing to the ampitheatre. "I modelled it after the Colosseum."

One day Logan's gonna kill him. Maybe not tomorrow but once Mojo lets his guard down, Logan'll tear him limb from limb. "Yeah, real fucking nice, bub."


End file.
